


Til I Fade

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: "I get all tingly when you take control like that."





	Til I Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



"I get all tingly when you take control like that."

Sam can’t believe Dean told him that. Not that he would remember it. That was a couple of Tuesdays ago. Nothing changes in Broward County Mystery Spot. Dean dies, the day resets as if everything that happened is wiped clean. He even has doubts about that now. There may be minor changes to him; he feels darker and heavier. 

“Bolder”, Sam thinks to himself when he realizes how he’s changing. If Dean doesn’t remember the dozens or possibly hundred of Tuesdays before, surely he wouldn’t remember Sam seeing how much Dean likes for him to take control. He has forever in this loop, he can test the waters. He hears the sound of a glass mayonnaise jar breaking just outside the room. He wakes up to “Heat of the Moment”.

At the diner, Sam can’t help but watch Dean. Unaware. Blissfully, even, is how Dean is acting. He feels like this is a dream, a nightmare, and that this Dean is nothing but an avatar of his real brother. Sam remembers the phrase “I get all tingly when you take control like that” watching Dean eat. No one here knows that their brothers. Out of impulse or insanity, Sam leans forward and pulls Dean into a kiss. Sam can only think of how plush Dean’s lips are when Asia comes on.

He sees Dean in the bathroom, brushing his teeth like nothing has happened. As if Sam could ever forget how Dean’s lips felt against his. Sam feels guilty when he crowds Dean against the sink, but Dean after the initial “What the fuck, Sam” turn into bitten lips and Dean’s hands wrapped in Sam’s hair as he goes to knees and opens Dean’s jeans. Dean’s half hard in his boxers; Sam mouths his dick, coaxing to him to full hardness as Dean’s hands flex in his hair, tugging when suckles at the head. He knew Dean’s dick was thick but seeing outside of the confinement of his boxers, Sam is impressed. He kisses down the length and back, followed by broad licks root to tip. There is a sharp breath when Sam finally wraps his lips around Dean’s dick. Dean’s moans and “Sammy” fill the tiny bathroom, his hands knotted in his hair guiding Sam until his dick is nestled in the back of his throat. Sam swallows around it, tears in his eyes, and his own dick hard and trapped in his sleep pants. He taps Dean against the thigh, as Dean eases his grip, and Sam takes control. Sam alternates between deepthroating and mouthing, kissing down Dean’s dick, and gathers enough saliva to coat a finger. Sam circles his finger against Dean’s hole, tapping, rubbing, letting it dip inside. Dean is in ecstasy. When Sam manages to find his prostate, Dean starts to come when he loses his footing against the sink. Sam tastes him as he sees blood running down the sink. He awakes with the taste of Dean still in his mouth and “Heat of the Moment” playing.

The endless Tuesdays wear on Sam. He’s fucked Dean more times than he cares to admit; some he dies during it, right after, and even once peacefully falling asleep covered in lube and come. Dean’s also fucked him, but as Dean told Sam after he rode him, that he is a power bottom. Before Sam can even ask how does he even know that term, it’s Tuesday, again.

They still go to the diner for breakfast though. After a seemingly forever and after day, Sam notices the man eating pancakes syrup changed. He and Dean follow him outside to find the Trickster they thought they killed was still alive. And purposefully doing this as a lesson to Sam about Dean’s impending deal and the inevitability of it all. The Trickster snaps his fingers.

Huey Lewis and the News are playing on the radio. Sam looks at the radio. It’s Wednesday. He throws off covers and kisses Dean harder. Dean pushes him away. Asks him how many Tuesdays did he have to react like that. Sam answers that he doesn’t remember. Dean leaves the room to start packing, trying to get away from him, Sam feels. He hears a gunshot from the parking lot. He wishes as he’s cradling Dean’s body that he never would’ve found the trickster.


End file.
